Feature Preview
TJ09 announced on 11/11/10, that there would be a numerous amount of features that will be added sometime after December 1st. The features included are a variety of things such as the long awaited/debated Teleport, Rare and Rare Breeding and Renaming your dragons. The initial topic can be found here. The full features, as taken from the main post, are listed below. On May 31st, 2011, it was announced that the rest of the features would be released on June 10th, 2011 At midnight. These included: Egg/hatchling limit update, Biomes, Fertility, Refusals in breeding list, Rare x Rare breeding and Teleport. The final announcement including the release of these features, and extra ones, can be found here. Features To Be Added [[Badges|'Egg/Hatchling Limits']] *Changing to 4 eggs / 12 total, regardless of whether or not you're breeding, grabbing from cave, or whatnot *With a bronze badge, the limit goes up to 5 eggs/15 total *Silver badge, 6 eggs/18 total *Gold badge, 7 eggs/21 total [[Breed Specific Actions#Fertility|'Fertility']] *Purple BSA increases the chance of whatever dragon you choose breeding successfully *Does not alter the chance of getting a specific breed of egg *Two week cooldown [[:Category:Habitats|'Locations']] *Eggs split up into different biomes *Fewer people viewing each biome means fewer people vying for each individual egg *Want a water-based dragon? Chances are you'll find them near the beach. Tropical dragons? In a jungle *Rares will show up in all biomes [[Breeding|'Rare x Rare breeding']] *Breed gold x gold, gold x silver, or gold x holiday (Or any other combination of rares except holiday x holiday) *Gold x gold has the same chance of producing a gold egg as gold x pink, so this won't make rares super-easy to get Refusals in breeding list *Once a pair has refused, it will cease to show up on the breeding page *This will work for all pairs that have refused each other since June 14, 2010 [[Naming|'Renaming']] *Unlimited, you can rename your dragon as much as you wish. *You can choose to remove a name by erasing its current name in the Name Box and then clicking "Name your Hatchling" [[Freezing|'S1 Freezing']] *Whatever stage you freeze in is where it stays *Existing frozen hatchlings will not be affected *I may release a tool that lets people take existing "S1 frozen" hatchlings (which are accomplished merely by low views) and "convert" them to proper S1 frozens Scroll Pages *Each user sets how many dragons they wish to view per-page *User setting is applied for all scrolls that user views [[Breed Specific Actions#Teleport|'Teleport']] *Magi BSA provides 2-way trading or 1-way transferring *Up to four eggs/hatchlings at a time [[Vampire Dragon|'Vampire Lineages']] *Vampire eggs (and up) show what dragon bit them *Vampire dragons show what eggs they have bitten *Existing lineage is unaffected Timeframe/Released Features December 10th to 12th -''' Renaming, S1 Freezing, Scroll Pages, and Vampire Lineages were released. *'''Vampire Lineages Only bite logs from after April 2010 are guaranteed to show up. Earlier vampires will have their logs show up at some point in the future when TJ gets around to importing the data. *'Renaming' You are now able to rename your dragons. To remove a dragon's name, go to the dragon's action page, click rename, leave the box empty, then click 'name your dragon. This has the description of 'You cross out (dragon's) name'. *'Scroll pages' You can set pages for your scroll. You can see up to as little as 50 dragons per page. Remember though, that this setting affects how you see the scrolls of others. There is no option to change how others see your scroll and there are currently no plans to add such an option. *'S1 Freezing' Only affects newly-frozen hatchlings. TJ will release a tool to retroactively update old S1 frozens in the future. May 31st -''' Confirmation of a final date for when the remaining features would be added. 'June 10th -' Egg/hatchling limit update, Biomes, Fertility, Rare x Rare breeding, Refusals in breeding list, and Teleport were released; additional features that were mentioned in the previous announcement were added to this day's update as well (Updated Navigation, Help Page, Account/Dragons Split, Five-letter Codes, Codes in breeding list and Layout switching). *'''Biomes This should be pretty obvious as soon as you look at the home page. The traditional "grab eggs from the cave" has been replaced with a map guiding you to six biomes. Each biome has an exclusive set of breeds to choose from. Note: The AP is still accessible from the home page, and there is currently no "blocking" mechanism in place. *'Egg/Hatchling Limits' This update is double the awesome. Not only is the somewhat-convoluted egg/hatchling limit linkage thing gone (No more 4 hatchlings and 2 eggs being "locked"), but the limits are also increased based on your trophy level. New users can have 4 eggs with 12 total growing creatures. Bronze badge brings you up to 5 eggs/15 total, silver is 6/18, and gold is a whopping 7 eggs at a time with 21 total living things. More on how this works will be added to the help page soon, but hopefully it's much easier to understand than the old system. *'Purple BSA: Fertility' Use this BSA to increase the chance of a successful breeding. Just choose one dragon to use it on, and the next time they breed their chances will be upped. Using it on both dragons on a pair does not produce any increased effect. *'Magi BSA: Teleport' Transfer or trade your dragons. This long-awaited feature is now finally available, bringing an official trade feature to DC. *'Rare x Rare Breeding' The limitation preventing you from breeding rare dragons (or Frill x rare, etc) together is now gone. However, the chance of successfully producing a rare from rare x rare is about the same as breeding common x rare, except you use two rares in the process, so choose wisely. *'Rejections in Breeding Lists' Dragons that have rejected in the past should no longer show up in the breeding list. I am aware that there will probably be false positives (Rare x rare pairs bred before today). Don't worry, I'll be doing something about this soon. *'Updated Navigation' Also pretty noticeable as soon as you visit. I made the navigation smaller to make room for an increased number of links, including a help link. *'Help Page' The help page, previously hidden away, has been fleshed out. The introduction has been clarified, a page on "the ratios" have been added, and the new BSA's are listed as well. *'Account/Dragons Split' There've been a lot of "account management" links shoved on the top of the "view dragons" page for a while. It made a lot of sense to separate the two into distinct pages. Note that you can also easily access your active trades and transfers from the account page. *'Five-letter Codes' To make room "for the future," all new dragons now have five-character ID codes instead of four. This certainly makes a lot of room for funny new words. Existing dragons are completely unaffected. *'Codes in breeding list' When breeding, the "Unnamed" text has been replaced with the dragon's ID. This should make it easier to tell what dragon you're choosing for breeding. *'Layout switching' If you go to "Account Settings," you'll find the option to change the site skin. Tired of the boring paper? Switch to the Portal 2-themed layout. Remember the 2009 St. Patrick's Day skin (Of course not, only five people got to see it due to host issues/lag)? Well now you can use it all the time. Category:Events Category:Cave Articles Category:DC History